Résumons Doctor Who!
by Sans-Reflet
Summary: Que vous connaisiez Doctor Who où que vous ne l'aviez pas encore vu, madames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, je suis fière de vous présentez un résumé humoristique de Doctor Who! Attention: risque de spoilers, lecture à vos risques et spoilers!


Bonjour-bonjour!

Master : TAGUEULE-TAGUEULE!

Rolalala, y boude ENCORE parce que il intervient pas.

Master : C'EST HONTEUX!

Mais ne t'inquête pas, le Doctor t'embrassera bientôt!

Master : Ha nan, je l'avais oublier celui-là, bouhouhouhouhou!

Moriarty : Ayai, tu me l'as ENCORE cassé!

...

Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai eu aujourd'hui un bac blanc de français, et j'ai fini mon sujet un peu en avance... Alors j'ai écrit ceci: Un résumé humoristique de Doctor Who!

Je déclame que rien est à moi, et que je pense avoir fait des blagues misogynes.

NOTE1: J'adore Doctor Who, tout est à prendre à la rigolade.

NOTE2: Je me suis inspiré des styles de certains podcasteurs du web (surtout de youtube) alors... chercher!

NOTE3: Les fautes d'orthographe n'existent pas sur cette fictions... Ayez confiance, croyez en moi... Non,je sais que j'en est faites, que j'en ai corrigé certains, et laissé quelques-uns... JE SAIS, MAIS J'AI LA FLEGME! ET LE PREMIER QUI PROTESTE ATTENTION JE CONNAIS KIRA!

Non je rigole... Enfin je crois...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

C'est l'histoire d'un alien de 900 balais qui voyage dans une cabine de police bleue aussi appelé TARDIS, qui est aussi vivante mais on ne le sais que plus tard.

Il voyage grâce à son TARDIS à travers l'espace et le temps... Oui, c'est plutôt cool...

- Ho mon dieu! Je suis en retard de 10 minutes pour mon bac de français!

- C'est pas grave, j'ai une TARDIS! Et puis avant d'aller en cours on ira rendre visite à Baudelaire, hein?

Car oui le Doctor voyage quasiment toujours pour rencontrer des personnages illustres.

Mais il ne voyage pas seul: en effet les Seigneur du Temps, viennent de Gallifrey font partit d'une races très sociale. Les Gallifreyens sont un peuple sage et averti...

-Crève sale Daleks!

Car oui, les Seigneurs du Temps on 1 ennemis principale - OUI JE SAIS IL Y EN A PLUSIEURS QUI ENTRE EN COMPTE MAIS JE N'EN COMPREND QU'UN SEUL - les Daleks, une race qui ressemble à des... poulpes atrophiés et Tchernobilé qui vivent dans des armures de métal et qui leurs offres le pouvoir d'être de super cyborg qui peuvent cracher des lasers avec un fouet que l'on utilise en cuisine, et une ventouse pour aspiré les cerveaux et devenir ainsi plus intelligent... Je pense que à la base les personnes qui se sont fait capturer par des Daleks doivent être très con! Non mais franchement pour se faire arrêté par des salières en fer, ça va bien 5 minutes!

Mais nous ne pouvons pas parlé du Doctor sans parlé de sa némésis ultime, celle qui dépasse tout les sondages et que, OUI JE SAIS J'AI DEJA PARLER DES DALEKS MAIS LUI EST HORS CATEGORIE : le Master!

Même si ses anciennes régénérations sont pas mal, la dernière est génial: blond, des yeux de oufs, une folie à tout cassé même si il est un peu petit par rapport au Doctor... MAIS BON IL EST CANON ON NE PEUT PAS LE LUI RETIRER! Lui aussi est un renégat banni de Gallifrey à qui on à aussi effacé le nom... Certaines théories de fangirl avide de lemons - hey, c'est quoi ses sous entendus - supposent que le Master et le Doctor ai eu une relation... Moi je m'obstine a le pensé d'ailleurs et je l'assume! Mais il existe une autre théorie, comme quoi le Master serai le fils du Doctor, donc le père de Susan, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi il essayerait de sauver a chaque fois le Master...

Le Doctor - car oui, c'est le prénom qui s'est donné parce que en refusant le gouvernement de sa planète, il est devenu renégat, alors ils ont effacé son nom... Mais je suis sûr qu'il le cache parce que il a peur que Kira le note dans son death note! Bha oui il à de l'instinct de conservation notre Doctor!

Il voyage beaucoup sur Terre... STOOOOOOOP! Alors non, il va sur Terre, oui, mais ne fait pas le "gentil touriste alien venu incognito sur Terre", il vient toujours sur notre belle planète bleue pour la sauvée de tout un tas de méchants, pour n'en cité que quelques uns, les Autons, les Sontariens, les Racnoss, les Cybermans, des Daleks, les Anges Pleureurs, et autres races aliens qui ne se sont pas encore rendu compte qu'ils s'en sont déjà pris plein la gueule par le Doctor alors ils reviennent pour en ravoir une couche, histoire d'être au top!

Alors à ce moment là, généralement il rencontre une fille...

- bonjour je suis la fille!

... qui COMME par hasard se trouve être mêlé à toute cette histoire! Pour n'en cité que quelques unes: Rose, Martha, Donna, Sarah-Jane, Amy- et même parfois des hommes, parce que oui, les mecs s'incruste parce ils sont jaloux, alors par respects à eu je ne citerai pas les noms des personnages n'ayant pas voulu participer à ce résumé : Mickey, Rory.

Alors quand il à sauvé une énième fois la Terre avec elle, il l'invite à voyager dans sa boite bleue avec lui. La fille laisse en plan - évidament - tout ce qu'elle faisait, et va dans le TARDIS et dit:

- HOlala! C'est plus grand à l'intérieur qu'a l'extérieur!

Et tu t'attendais à quoi bécasse, pour voyagé dans l'espace et le temps il faut un minimum de classe!

Alors il voyage avec elle a travers l'espace et le temps, rencontre des peuples plus ou moins sympa, en variant avec des séquences émotions,et de séances de courses à pieds, de slalome entre fin du monde et trous noirs... Mais vraiment beaucoup de courses à pieds...Donc si vous n'aimer pas courir resté sur terre, et avec un peut de chance vous rentrer à UNIT ou Torchwood!

Alors après un long moment à voyagé ils retournent sur terre pour que la fille voit sa famille et là généralement le Doctor, au lieu d'être félicité d'avoir ramené la fille vivante au bout d'un ans vénusien, s'en prend plein la gueule... Ha je doit cité quelques choses qui s'est déjà prit dans la gueule? Alors c'est partie: une baffe de Jacky, dénoncé au gouvernement qui était alors contrôlé par le Master... C'est à ce moment aussi où se déroule le moment pivot de la saison, ou plutôt l'épisode final!

Généralement un grand méchant fait son apparition du genre Davros, le Master, une flotte entière de Dalek, la Terre envahis par des Daleks, des êtres d'un autre univers alors que on crois que c'est des fantômes, la Statue de la Liberté qui est en faite le chef des Ange Pleureurs, des Seigneurs du Temps totalement rendu fou par la guerre du temps... BREF a chaque fois c'est la zizanie pour les épisodes finaux...

Mais le Doctor est le héros, alors même si il s'en prend plein la gueule il gagne et repart dans son TARDIS sans la fille qui à décidé de rester avec sa famille.

FIN !

* * *

Ecrit le 16/11/2012.

Es-ce que cela mérite une review?


End file.
